


A Pleasant Surprise

by flickawhip



Series: Drew McIntyre Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You love surprising Drew with your costume...Written for the Imagines Blog





	A Pleasant Surprise

\- “Babe?”  
\- Drew is calling you again  
\- You smile  
\- Straight down your dress  
\- You know it’s tight  
\- That’s why you chose it  
\- He’ll be happy  
\- He wanted to be your Vampire Prince  
\- You agreed to be his Vampire Princess  
\- He stares at you silently  
\- Open-mouthed  
\- “Wow...”  
\- His voice is shaky  
\- You smirk  
\- Cross to kiss him  
\- Hiss softly when you catch his fangs on your lower lip when you release  
\- He smirks  
\- “Well, this is a nice surprise...”


End file.
